hunter_x_hunter_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Ravenswood
Appearance Shadow has dark chocolate brown hair with black streaks in it. She has slitted electric green eyes and slightly pale skin. She mainly wears a leather black trench coat over a dark bluish-purple shirt, black pants and black leather combat boots. Her pants have a purple strap on each of her pockets that hangs off, connected at both ends. She has a sort of a flat leather cap she wears backwards and purple fingerless gloves. She is 5'0 in height. Personality Shadow is a calm and collected person, who enjoys adventure. She lives for thrilling life-threatening situations and is the daredevil of the family. She is polite at times but mainly acts rude. She is a very intelligent person, who could be called a genius despite her attitude. She is not very formal and takes on a sort of tomboy gothic look. She is very confident in her skills of nen. She is often easily irritated by her brothers' simplemindedness at times, but she is shown to hold a great deal of caring for them as she doesn't them to get harmed. She even threatened to massacre the entire legion if they got harmed when she was ambushed and they were taken hostage. She can also be very cold; glacial even when someone gets on her nerves. She shares a rivalry with Killua. She prefers to ignore the existence of the ability and looses her cool or acts coldly at a mention of it. If someone calls her by a bad name such as the Grim Reaper, she will threaten them coldly or kill them. She thinks of the ability as a curse and doesn't make friends for the sake of endangering them. Background Thirteen year old Samaria "Shadow" Ravenswood was born to the Ravenswood family on December 24, on the night of the annual Lunar Equinox in Furosuto City, Malauki, on the continent of Mataris (the asian continent rotated 90 degrees. She can be considered a genius as she was able to figure out how to use nen at the age of four. As a young girl Shadow accidentally became exposed to the legendary Equinoxal Stone, a powerful stone of darkness that her family was charged with guarding. She touched the highly volatile stone, fusing with it and gaining an immense power over darkness. She would often cause a lot of problems in the family due to not being able to fully control this power. She would accidentally end up killing some of her butlers in a burst of anger. In the past, she would throw several tantrums and eventually use Midnight Fury and accidentally attack them. Her family was afraid that she might get angry and lose control so they taught her to control the power at the age of five. At some point of her life, she met Killua when her father had been forced to work with Silva on a mission. Killua had seen her power before the family even realized that she had it, when she killed an annoying female butler. They argued over whose father would be able to kill the criminal first until their mothers had to separate them. In the end, the fathers had equally contributed in killing the target and they were unsatisfied. She had never seen him again. She took the hunter exam at the age of nine and became a blacklist hunter having being introduced to the mind set. Shadow has gone on many missions and arrested and killed many criminals. Abilities High intelligence -Shadow is shown to demonstrate a high level intelligence. She is able to accurately deduce and describe the motives of the Dark Legion and figure out their connection to the Phantom Troupe/Kurta clan massacre. She can also accurately predict what their next move shall be. She can also figure out an opponent's weaknesses and exploit them. Enhanced Speed -She is able to move at a lightning fast speed. She is shown to be able to move around stealthily without being noticed and has totally perfected Zetsu. Enhanced Agility and Reflexes -She is able to flip over her twin brothers to avoid crashing into them. She can move around unseen and move at a very rapid pace. She is also able to automatically go from offense to defense when ambushed. She can also hold her own against ten members of the Legion, all of whom, are skilled nen users. Weaknesses -She tends to rely on her nen so much that without it, she lacks in actual physical strength. She is at a disadvantage in close range combat with weapons, and later creates a pair of daggers from nen darkness that start from her sleeves at the wrist. She has no defense without her nen and could even be called weak without it. Specialist -Shadow can transform her aura to mimic a physical darkness, with multiple uses. When activated, she creates a strong shield that can defend against most attacks and blends into the shadows. She can also release strong bursts of nen which can be used as a method of attack depending on the situation. She has a dark side created from the darkness inside of her heart named Nocturne, who takes control when the power becomes too much to handle. Nen Attacks '~Daggering Darkness- Type: Transmutation-' Shadow, later on, creates two long daggers from her sleeves. This is done by focusing a lot of her aura into a dagger-like form. She uses them when attacking in close range. '~Night Armor- Type: Specialist-' Shadow is covered in an outfit of darkness with a deadly aura. This creates a shield that is durable but not indestructible. '~Shadow Camouflage- Type: Transmutation/Specialist-' By creating her natural aura into darkness, Shadow can merge into the shadows and 'disappear' from sight. '~Midnight Fury- Type: Emission/Transmutation-' Shadow releases a large amount of dark aura when she is mad that can be used as a attack, depending on the situation. Category:Characters Category:Transmuter Category:Specialist Category:Female Category:Geniuses Category:Blacklist hunters